


Sure, like kissing.

by milkytheholy1



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dark Comedy, Ex Boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Reader gets dumped Richie is here to help.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: fic recs





	Sure, like kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really bad I hopefully will write more next week.

“Please (Y/N), I’ll be better I promise” begged Darrel, (Y/N) glanced at her newly established ex-boyfriend “Darrel you made me happy” he smiled at that “But then you slept with that slut and acted as though it was nothing then accused me of cheating on you with my best friend!” his smile soon faded into a scowl. He backed away a little and waved his arms in the air from anger “Well can you blame me! All you do is talk about him Richie this and Richie that, you may as well go get off to him if that’s what you really want!” you gasped at that, you never talked about Richie that much you would just find something he said funny or that he would have something to say all the time.

Darrel started to walk away, you placed your hands around your mouth and shouted: “Roses are red, violets are blue, I’ve got five fingers, the middle one’s for you, asshole!!” your breathing was heavy and tears threatened to spill from your eyes you ran to your room not wanting to deal with any more bullshit from any human being. After what felt like forever, in what was really an hour or so, you sat on your bed wallowing in self-doubt, music was quietly playing in the background and the door was locked.

Tap Tap Tap

Weird that’s not how I remember the song going you thought, you glanced towards the window only to be met with thick-rimmed glasses and a small smile. You pushed open the window so Richie could climb in he sounded out of breath did he run here? you presumed, he dusted himself off and bowed towards you “What the hell are you doing?” you questioned “Trying to make you laugh, which worked by the way” in return you gave him a weak smile.

“What are you even doing here, not that I don’t want you to be here or anything” Richie placed a hand over his chest with a scoff “You don’t want moi here with you, you should be ashamed” his terrible British impression shining through, you refused to give him the satisfaction of laughing. He led you to the bed and placed an arm around your waist bringing you closer to him, you accepted the comfort and laid your head on his chest “If you really want to know I saw that dipshit ex leave here, his forehead was as red as Eddie’s moms-”

“Don’t continue with that sentence”

“Anyway, he looked pissed, to say the least, and so I ran here as fast as I could to see if you were okay” you moved your head so you could catch a glimpse of his face “You didn’t have to do that” you spoke in a hushed tone “Are you kidding me I wanted to” Richie sprang to life before remembering the situation and quickly calmed down. He settled his head on top of yours and brushed your thigh with his free hand, nothing sexual more gentle and calming “If you want I can pound that asshole so hard in the face he’ll be drinking through his ass” you giggled “no it’s okay he’ll get what’s coming to him eventually”.

You stayed in peaceful silence for some minutes, Richie had closed his eyes and almost dozed off if it wasn’t for your laughter that awoke him “What’s so funny?” he loved the sound of your laughter “My life is like a romantic comedy except there’s no romance and its just me laughing at my own jokes” he chuckled at that. “Hey (Y/N) can I tell you something?” your attention turned to Richie he took a deep breath “Okay this is going to sound totally stupid but here goes nothing: I won’t cheat on you, I won’t do you wrong, I won’t want to stop talking to you, I won’t want to leave you for anyone else” he grasped your hands and stared deeply into your eyes “I won’t do anything to hurt you, I chose you that means I only want you, no one else.” your thoughts were running wild you were like dogs without horses (A/N: if anyone gets that reference) your brain melted right then, right there.)

“Richie I-”

“I know I’m not like Darrel, I’m not popular, I’m the town trashmouth, but fuck (Y/N) I would do anything to hear you laugh, to see your smile, I’d do anything for you cause i- cause-” You grabbed Richie’s face and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips, you didn’t know if it was something that he said or that he just looked so damn beautiful not to kiss, but his lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop. pulling away Richie looked awestruck “Jesus you started to sound like Bill” you snickered. You pulled Richie further on the bed so now you were both laying down, your head was on his chest and his arms were tightly wrapped around you a dopey smile on his face. You wriggled closer to him “I just want to cuddle” Richie looked at you with an eyebrow raised “We could do more than cuddle if you want?”

“What? you mean like kissing?” you asked innocently, Richie exhaled before replying in a high pitch voice “Sure, like kissing”.


End file.
